Our Together Story
by AngelDevilTwins
Summary: *MODERN AU* Astrid leaves Town Berk for 5 years and when she comes back, she and Hiccup get together as a couple and many challenges will come their way. Will they still be a couple, or will their relationship crumble? Find out more if you read! Rated T-M, maybe.
1. Prolouge (sorry if short!)

**Angel: Hi! (P.S: We're Asians, not Americans.)**

**Devil: Hiya! (P.P.S: Not racists.)**

**Our Older sis: Hi, I'm just a MINORITY that helps out sometimes.**

**A+D: This is our first fanfic and we hope that we get great reviews for 'Our Together Story'! We don't HTTYD, Enjoy!**

Astrid POV:

*Sigh* Why do we have to leave? Oh well, I'll be missing loads of things around here for 5 years... Like maybe school, Ruff and Tuff, Fishlegs, Gobber the Janitor, and... Hiccup. But, NEVER Snoutlout! That dude has got to be desperate for a girlfriend.

I guess it's time to go... Lucky I got to give my first kiss to Hiccup...

_*Flashback yesterday*_

_At Hiccup's doorstep~_

_A: Hi, Hiccup._

_H: Hey, what's up Astrid?_

_A: I'm leaving Berk for a few years, about when we're in high school._

_H: Oh, really..._

_A: Yeah, but before I go tomorrow, I have something to give you._

_H: What is i-_

_I kissed him; he stood there frozen then kissed back softly._

_H: Wait here,_

_He runs upstairs real quick and runs back down with a photo album in his hands._

_H: Here,_

_A: What's this...?_

_H: this is to remember me and our memories by when you're not here. _

_A: Thanks, Hic. I will always remember you... In the bottom of my heart. When I come back, I will be your... Never mind, you will find out then. _

_I kissed his cheek and said "Seeya."_

_H: Bye..._

_*Flashback end*_

I board the plane, heading for Canada... For the next 5 years...

Hiccup POV(Meanwhile, In the School Cafeteria...)

I bet Astrid's on the plane now, I hope that she will come back soon...

Normal POV

Fishlegs approaches Hiccup to his table

F: Hey, Hic. Heard about Astrid, I know that you are sad and all, but I'm sure she would be back soon.

H: Thanks, Fish. Hope that you're right.

_5 Years later..._

**Devil: **_**TO BE CONTINUED CLIFFY... MUAH HA H-**_

**Angel: Stop it, Dev!**

**Devil: Sheesh sis, I get it!**

**Angel: The next chappie is about 5 years later when Astrid returns and- You take over sis.**

**Devil: Remember, Hic does ****NOT ****know how many years she will be away for, And in this chappie, they are only 13(and they don't give a damn whether they can kiss or not.) and both the 'Lovebirds' are single, and there will be some charac-**

**Older sis: That's too much spoilers, Sona-, I mean Dev. I better get going now.**

**Angel: Thank you for that Older sis. Our production is quite quick as we have two/three pairs of hands as Older Sis (OS) helps out sometimes.**

**Devil: You can follow and comment what your ideas for future chappies/fanfics on Angel's twitter.**

**Angel's twitter: SonataHeaven**

**All three: Thank you for reading! 3**


	2. Author's Note

D: HI PEEPS!

A: This is just an author's note.

D+A: We just want to announce some things.

A: We have a SUPER IMPORTANT exam coming up and will only start writing from 02/10/14 (DD/MM/YY) onwards. The earliest date we can publish the next chappie is in early November.

D: We will hold an FAQ event on Angel's Twitter page on the 05/10/14, we will mention her Username at the end of the message and YOU can discuss about the following with us (I will be sharing the account with Angel)!

- You can request some fanfics of other genres i.e, iCarly from TV Shows genre, Yumeiro Patissiere from Anime/Manga genre or any other genre and we can consider!

- You can also request more fanfics about HTTYD by giving us ideas and we, A+D, can brainstorm and create more exciting fanfics for our supporting fans!

- Lastly, we can give some spoilers on future chappies of 'Our Together Story'. Plus, some character bios and/or background with their personalities!

A: My Twitter username is : SonataHeaven or you can search for SonataAngel!

We're SOOOO SORRY for not updating you guys for such a LONG time!

But we already have ideas for the next few chappies of 'Our Together Story' from the HTTYD genre!

A+D: THX FOR READING! WE LOVE YOU FANS AND HATERS!

* * *

Date now:11/10/14

A: We are SUPER sorry for not turning up for the events... But you guys still can leave questions!

D: And we are really happy that we have over 10 followers even with just the prologue posted before our first official Chappie came out just now!

A+D: THX FOR READING THIS!


	3. Chapter 3: Astrid's Back!

**A: Halo. *LOLLING. Literally* **

**D: She's drunk. She meant "Hello".**

**A: I'M NOT DRUNK! And let's continue writing our story for our readers now. **

**D: WE ONLY OWN THIS STORY!**

**(Heads up tip! This school year starts in spring. So the setting would be in spring! And we're Asian! We do not know how the Americans schooling system! PLEASE pardon our mistakes!)**

_Normal POV_

_At the hallways of BHS..._

Hiccup was walking down the halls, going to Homeroom, since it WAS the first day of the new semester. Well, he's walking with the following people:

-Fishlegs

-Snoutlout

-Ruffnut

-Tuffnut

-Heather

In these 5 years, many things happened and soon, Hiccup became the most popular dude in school and the hero of the town of Berk.

_Hiccup POV_

Astrid, where are you? You said you would return during high school, but where are you? Oh, Odin, please bring her back soon...

Then, my best friend and distant cousin, Heather, spoke up.

_Hea: Hey, you thinking about _her_?_

_Hic:_ _Yeah..._

_Hea: Ughh... Why can't you just let her go and find someone else to go after? There's no point in waiting for someone who might not come back anytime soon, Hiccup._

_Hic: No, I believe she will come back soon. Class is starting, we should get to our seats, TTYL._

The teacher, Miss Frieda, stepped into the classroom and said 'Good morning', gave a 'Welcome back to another year of school' speech and announced something.

_Miss F: For this year, we have a new student joining us. She just migrated back from Canada to Berk and will be starting school with all of us here in this year. Will you please step in, Miss Hofferson._

Migrated back to Berk from CANADA... Miss HOFFERSON!? Oh my GOD! SHE CAME BACK! MY PRAYERS WERE ANSWERED!

_Normal POV_

Astrid walked into the classroom. Her long golden hair in a braid, lying on her left shoulder. Fringe partially covering her ocean-blue eyes. Every single dude in the class drooled and the half the girls envied and admired, the other half cursed and swore. (A/N: Devil- SWEARING ROCKS!)

Lout was drooling, Fish and Hic was shocked, the twins stared with their mouths open and Heather was one of those girls who were swearing, but no one realized.

She stopped and stood beside the teacher. Miss Frieda then told her to introduce herself.

_Ast: I'm Astrid Hofferson. Some of you might know me, some might not, but anyways I just came back from Canada and will be attending this school from now on. _

_Miss F: Please take the empty seat in front of Hiccup, Astrid. Hiccup, please raise your hand to show her the seat._

_Hiccup POV_

I heard my name and raised my hand up high for her to see. She walked to the seat in front and sat down.

*Sigh* Astrid still looks amazing. I bet the only ones that remember her are of course me, the twins, Fish, and Lout, but Heather knows of her existence only because I mention her a lot.

After what seemed like an eternity, the lesson was over and I quickly walked to Astrid's side, but Heather stood in front of me and said:

_Hea: Wow, it seems like you goddess has finally returned back Berk, huh? You must be REALLY ecstatic about this._

_Hic: Yeah... Look, I'm gonna go talk to her and try to be friends with her again and ask her to join us for lunch later. Seeya._

I brushed past Heather and made my way to Astrid again.

_Astrid POV_

I can't wait to catch up with Hiccup, but I want him to come up to me, or else I would seem desperate to butter up to the Mayor's son.

I turned my head to only see Hiccup talking to a girl with dark hair. My heart sank. And I thought to myself: _That must be his girlfriend, since he's so popular. I'm sure he must have forgotten about me and moved on to another girl..._

I continued walking when I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Hiccup smiling at me. He then walked to my side.

I smiled as cheerfully as I could to him and said while walking to my next class:

_Ast: Hiccup! Wow! Long time no see! How's life been for you?_

_Hic: Well, if you count being a little bit more popular than in middle school, having a good father-son relationship and not being beaten up for a few years by Lout, then I would say it was quite okay. How's yours?_

Wow, he's living a much better life than me now, never expected that.

_Ast: A few eventful times and a life running from stalkers wouldn't count as very awesome, but it has been decent._

Well, a few SAD events have happened in my life in Canada.

_Hic: *Chuckles* I know how you feel about the stalkers, sheesh, they are just too hard to shake off. Hey, listen, do you want to hang out with me and the gang?_

_Ast: The gang...?_

_Hic: Oh, I forgot to mention, I hang out with the gang now. Well, they are all people you and I are familiar with, the twins, Fish and Lout. But, my cousin, other than Lout, who moved to Berk a few years back, Heather is also part of the gang. She's my current best friend and she knows of your existence because I mention you a lot._

_Ast: Oh, so no wonder Lout doesn't beat you up any more. And sure! I would love to join you guys and meet your cousin!_

Oh, so that girl he was talking to was his cousin, I bet.

_Hic: Cool, so what's your next class? Mine's History. (A/N: Angel- First to pop up in mind) _

_Ast: Oh! Me too! Could you take me there? I'm still not sure where it is._

A chance to talk to him more!

_Hic: Sure! _

While walking, we just talked about our lives when I was away.

Apparently, he grew taller and I'm only up to his eyes now. (A/N: Devil- Don't want to make her seem too short! _)

He became 'more handsome' according to his fans, which he did, by the way. He's just so modest, it's just so cute!

I talked about how I would escape from my stalkers and some happy events in my life. I didn't want him to know about the sad events, or he'll pity me, I don't want to be looked down on by anyone.

He talked about what happened with the gang, like what happened during the start of the gang and how easy it was to befriend Lout. All he did was start a food fight with him (Lout)!

We exchanged numbers and walked into class together. He took his seat and I took the seat behind him.

**D: AND CUT!**

**A: YAY! We reached over 1000 words of this chappie~!**

**D: And time for some announcements! We have a poll at our profile to see who Heather ends up with in the end and will only reveal the results when 'OTS' ends.**

**A: We might be writing some Cardfight! Vanguard Fanfics.**

**D: If you've never heard of it, never mind.**

**A: We will be extra busy, but it's worth it for those who would want to read our fics!**

**D: We thank our fans who followed 'OTS' SOOOO much as we are newbies and are SUPER thankful fro you guys have supported us since the beginning! And with that said, we bid you goodbye and...**

**A+D: THANKS FOR READING "Our Together Story"! BYE BYE! (R/R) ^O^**


End file.
